


Good Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visiting captain performing a routine inspection gets more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

"We've never had a turncoat in our midst aboard _my_ ship, Captain," you said, addressing yourself to her back. "How does it feel to have a soldier you had trained - to the best of your abilities - betray you like that?"

You had been trying to decode this enigma of a woman since you set foot on the ship. Unlike the brat knight, this masked officer gave away nothing: no signs of annoyance at your presence, nor any hint of resentment at criticism of her troops. She was a closed book, which only aroused your curiosity.

"If you spent as much time dealing with personnel as you do dealing with paperwork, _Captain_ ," she replied, not turning to face you, "you would know that even the most well-planned operations can develop faults, especially on this scale. One rogue element out of this many thousands is unfortunate, but not unprecedented."

"And they told me you were a perfectionist," you smirked. You were determined to stoke a reaction, whatever it may be. "But, maybe 'good enough' is good enough for you. I'll be sure to make a note of that in my report." You felt a small wave of triumph wash over you as you watched her slowly straighten up and raise her hands to her helmet. When she removed it and placed it down, though, that triumph quickly turned to - surprise?

Whatever you had been expecting, it wasn't this. Blonde and beautiful, she turned to look at you, fixing her deep blue eyes on you. Every provocation, every quip was forgotten. Almost imperceptibly, you leaned back against the desk as she walked towards you. She was a powerful and imposing presence, and you were beginning to regret ever opening your mouth.

"Your report means nothing to me," she said, still advancing on you. Her sheer physicality almost made you forget yourself and why you were there, and instead think about what it would be like to have her take you in her arms and hold you fast, powerless to stop her having her way with you. "I can show you what I consider to be 'good enough', though, if you like."

She was inches from you now, occupying your entire field of vision. You were sure she could hear your heart pounding, and you struggled to keep your breathing even. You still were half convinced she was going to strangle you, until she pressed her lips to yours.

She didn't break contact as she grabbed you by the hips, lifting you onto the desk and pressing her whole body between your eagerly parting legs. Your uniform skirt rode up under the pressure, and she finished the job, pushing it all the way up to your waist, leaving your bare legs exposed to her cold touch. She was surprisingly gentle, considering the additional strength her armour must afford her, and her light touches made you shiver.

Wordlessly, her hand made its way into your underwear, expertly probing for your most sensitive spots. You shifted your hips towards her, aching for her touch. Your legs drew her even closer to you, and your ankles locked themselves behind her, desperate not to lose this contact: it was more than you'd experienced in a long time, and you had denied even to yourself how badly you needed it.

She teased you, letting her metallic fingertips roam all over your pussy, carefully stroking your clit. She knew how to make you want more, to make you gasp for her, to make you knot your fingers in her hair and kiss her ever deeper. You felt her smile as you did so, felt her self-satisfaction at undoing you so easily. And you definitely felt when two of her chrome fingertips penetrated you, making you moan aloud.

"Do you like that, _Captain_?" she whispered, placing her free hand on the small of your back, giving you no escape from her. Her fingers weren't cold any more, but they were slick, and smooth, and you couldn't help but buck your hips to force them deeper into you. She laughed at you responding like this, that you were capable of nothing more than basely fucking her fingers.

You knew you couldn't hold out for long, and she knew it too. She rubbed at your clit with her thumb, her fingers finding that sweet spot within you that made you yell out. The sweat was pouring from you as she worked you into a frenzy between her strong hands: the more you writhed in her grasp, the firmer her grip on you became, until finally, finally you came, your hands still tangled in her hair, screaming her name and slamming your hips into her hand like your life depended on it.

She stepped away from you as you came down from your high, surveying the mess she'd made of you. Idly, thoughtfully, she raised her hand to her lips, tasting you on her fingers. "When you have recovered your composure, Captain," she said, moving to recover and replace her helmet, "my quarters are quite possibly due for inspection too." She moved to leave the room, looking no different now from when she had entered. "I'd be curious to learn what you consider to be 'good enough'."


End file.
